


Correspondence

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [12]
Category: Nation - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter begins, several years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/gifts).



Dear Mau, 

I am sending this letter with another scientist who has been pestering me about the Nation. He’s quite intelligent, in a bookish way, but he needs to learn how to walk without shoes. I know you will teach him. I wish I could come with the letter myself, but Father is ill, and I cannot leave him. I should like very much to sit by the fire and talk. It is hard to converse when you and I are so far apart. We don’t even share all the same stars. But at least the moon is the same.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Correspondence [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565444) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
